Access
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: Mello makes innuendo and distracts Matt, as Matt tries to pull off a somewhat complicated hack. I am dispensing with all levels of warnings; I'm sort of sick of that. Most of you know how I operate by now. This isn't a dirty one, so just read and enjoy.


_A/N: Everyone can thank _**The Angelic Demoness**_ for this one. This is for her. She quoted a line out of the TV show _Leverage_ and related it to Matt and Mello, and the second I heard it, I said, "Well shit. I am going to write a mini Matt/Mello scene using that."_

_

* * *

  
_

Matt's brow furrowed as he paused, and the sound of key-tapping dissipated. He'd been at this hack for two hours already — no success in sight — and it was beginning to piss him off. He cracked his knuckles and resumed the attempt.

His laptop was on the coffee table, and he perched before it on the floor, legs tucked up and sticking out like spider joints in the small space between it and the couch. He had his nose four inches from the screen, as if sticking his face so close would enable him to see through cyberspace, to the host computer on the connection's other end. Fuckin' two hours, damn it. He should have been able to do it in one.

Mello was sitting on the couch, behind him and to the left, eating chocolate and crackling the wrapper every thirty seconds in a manner that Matt found obnoxious. Even so, Matt had been keeping a quarter of his attention on the blond since the start of the hack — maybe out of habit, maybe out of curiosity. Between Matt's peripherals and the reflection in his computer screen, nothing Mello did escaped him. And right now, Mello was smirking.

"You find my hacking unsatisfactory or something?" Matt asked dryly. He had no tolerance for distractions. The hack was being timed; he only had one shot. Shit, Mello was the one who had wanted this done in the first place. And Mello had no idea what the hack entailed. It wasn't exactly his place to criticize. Mello's smirk broadened, and Matt stiffened his shoulders when he saw it reflected back on his screen.

The blond tore off another piece of his chocolate bar. "When you're pulling a particularly tough maneuver, you look like a kid that's heisted the cookie jar," he observed.

Matt rolled his eyes. Was that all? For crying out loud, of course he looked like that. Hacking was what he loved doing most. Well, besides playing games. He didn't respond, and Mello leaned forward to prop his elbows up on his knees. Now Matt could see Mello's golden hair catch the light from the corner of his eye.

"It's pretty fucking boring watching you do the standard stuff, though," Mello finished, popping the last of his chocolate into his mouth and tossing the wrapper beside the laptop.

"You'd rather watch me do something else?" Matt's attention was on the new window that had sprung up on his screen, and it took him a few moments before he realized that Mello hadn't answered him. He blinked and continued to type. "You know, if you were a geek, you'd be really turned on right now." The couch creaked.

Matt glanced up for a split second, and Mello was running his tongue moist and unhurried over his lips.

"Would I be?" The query was low.

Matt's fingers slowed just slightly. Shit, Mello already _was_ really turned on. From sitting and watching him work? Well, it was true that there wasquite a bit to be said for his skill.... Matt inhaled to kill his own sudden craving at the knowledge that Mello found him a turn on, but the craving didn't die.

So much for concentration.

"I can't get past this custom firewall," was all he said, and Mello shifted position to lean farther toward him on the couch.

"What do you mean you can't get past it?"

"You just shot my focus with a plasma cannon out of Halo 3."

Mello was glaring at the text on the screen, aimlessly toying with the zipper on his vest as he did so. "Is plasma that much of a distraction to you?"

Matt's fingers flew over the number keys, tapping in a code he hoped would break the enemy encryptions. He didn't have time for Mello's temptation. "Plasma's… hot," he mumbled, and that was all.

Mello's eyes bulged in confusion, and if Matt hadn't been cussing like a sailor at the alert that popped up in the second that followed, he would have laughed his head off.

"Anyway, quit fucking around and let me waste these bastards," he demanded, while Mello leaned back again and put his foot up on the coffee table. "You have no appreciation for the concentration it takes to invade someone with all my strength."

Mello smirked again. "Invade someone?"

"Yeah, dumbass. Invade someone's personal system like I'm doing right—" Matt cut himself off. "You were trying to make that dirty, weren't you?" He chewed his lower lip, and Mello merely spread his legs apart, sliding farther down into the cushions. Matt's eyes flitted back and forth across the screen at a speed that would have made him dizzy if he were actually seeing what codes he was scanning. Instead his mind got tangled in the naughty, _naughty_ implications that imprinted themselves over his vision.

Mello slipped off the couch, so silently that Matt didn't notice the movement until Mello's rosary was hanging down in front of his eyes.

"Don't lean over me like that," Matt snapped. "I can't fucking see with your stupid cross dangling in front of my—" Mello buried leather-coated fingers in his hair and elicited a gasp that choked the end of Matt's sentence. "M-Mello, god damn it… do you want me to hack these guys or not?" It was all Mello's fault for that initial second of suggestiveness. Now Matt was going to lose it. "Aah… stop doing that thing to the back of my neck or I'll kill you!"

Mello's hair brushed his cheek. "Just pay attention to the hack, Matt." Then Matt's earlobe was pulled teasingly between the blond's soft, wicked lips.

"Oh sure — the hack. Easy for you to say." The sentiment left him in a groan of arousal.

Mello seemed unaffected. "You're almost done, aren't you?" The hands moved from Matt's neck, around to rake over his chest in front.

"Yeah, but—"

Mello's touch moved lower, to find Matt's waistline and hover there enticingly while Matt struggled at the keyboard. "And you know I'm not dumb enough to distract you if I actually thought you couldn't handle it?" His hands applied pressure.

"Ah…! Y-yeah, but—" Oh god, he was going to hit the wrong key and fuck up the operation.

"Your hacking _does_ turn me on, Matt."

Matt could have melted at the blond's suave delivery.

The laptop beeped. Matt's vision flew to the top left corner of his screen, where the numbers on the digital clock had flashed from green to red. He had ten seconds before the host computer would deny him access and shut him down. Nine. Eight.

Oh, fuck — his fingers just couldn't move fast enough, couldn't fight the languor of Mello's slow seduction. QR274 99000 delta one-fifty….

Mello licked a stripe along his neck, and Matt couldn't help it — he let his eyes flutter shut for half a second and tilted his head into the assault.

Seven, six….

"Shit, Mello, do that again."

"Finish the hack."

Five….

"I hate you."

Four….

There were five possible combinations for the final password; all the letters were scrambled, but if Matt closed his eyes and shuffled them up in a visual there were only two that could stand as potential code-breakers…. He typed one in. The computer beeped a negative.

Three, two….

Mello's hands were dangerously low, dangerously close to making Matt fling the laptop onto the floor in frustration. But now he knew the password. He typed it in so fast he swore his fingers cramped, and the return key took its final beating.

One.

A chime of success sounded, and Matt heard the zipper of his fly slide down. A gloved hand slipped between his legs.

"Access granted," Mello husked into his ear.

* * *

_A/N: The line was, "You know, if you were a geek, you'd be really turned on right now." In the scene in _Leverage_, there was a hack going on. See? Unarguably Matt/Mello related._


End file.
